


Talk To You Later, Goat-thief

by tkshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, He steals a goat, M/M, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, They all go to the same highschool, They're both Little Shits so they meet in detention, Ushijima's goat to be specific, Yes Suga stole a goat, because of course they would, first fic, rated T for EXCESSIVE swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkshoyo/pseuds/tkshoyo
Summary: His eyes are like honey.Tendou thought just as the shorter boy began to speak.“So,” the stranger said, with a twinkle in his eyes. “..do you come here often?”A brief moment passed, with Tendou so confused that he could hardly articulate. Then, clearing his throat, he opted to reply simply.“Yes.”
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Talk To You Later, Goat-thief

If you were to ask anyone who knew Tendou personally about his plans after school every day, they might shrug and say “Probably detention.”

Which was _not true._ Tendou was an _exemplary_ student, thank you very much.

Well, except for that one time he got detention, and the time before that, and the time before that.

And today.

Okay, fine, maybe Tendou wasn’t an _exemplary_ student per-say, but still, his point stands. People had absolutely no faith in him! Some friends he had.

Tendou sat in class for his final period of the day, but he knew he probably wouldn’t be leaving for another hour at the soonest after it let out. He had detention for- what was it the vice principal had said? ‘Unprovoked egg assault on school grounds’ maybe? Doesn’t matter what it was, all that mattered was that it was a totally unjustified punishment. He’s being oppressed, damnit.

He doodled in the margins of his notebook as the teacher droned on about some equation he probably had no hope of understanding, especially considering he hadn’t been paying attention whatsoever the entire class. Every so often he’d glance at the clock. The minutes seemed to move by at the pace of a slug.

After what felt like a week, he was just about ready to scream to hear something other than the rustling of paper and the teacher’s monotonous voice when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

He turned to his right to see Semi, the ashen-haired boy’s arm still half raised. He retracted it before beginning in a whisper.

“Do you have plans today after school? My study group is canceled tonight because Suga and a bunch of the other guys got detention, and we were supposed to meet up today right after school. I’d like to have a decent excuse to ignore my homework for a while.” He said, immediately cutting to the chase.

“Semisemi, how irresponsible! You’re in the study group to do homework, right? Shouldn’t you do your work even if you can’t do the study group?” Tendou asked with a grin, his ‘whisper’ more akin to a stage whisper than an actual attempt to be quiet. Luckily, though, the teacher didn’t seem to notice.

“You should know by now that most ‘study groups’ are actually excuses for kids to meet up and fuck around. Just answer my question.” Semi whispered, his voice growing a little louder too. For the amount of classes Tendou and Semi sat near each other in, it must be a miracle that they’d only gotten in trouble talking to each other a few times.

“I got detention after class.” Tendou said. A beat passed, and Semi sighed.

“What did you do.” He asked exhaustedly.

“I tell you, I’m completely innocent this time!” Tendou said in an even louder whisper. Semi raised a brow doubtfully, and Tendou only became more insistent. “I’m totally serious! You drop _one_ carton of eggs on an unsuspecting passerby and suddenly you’re the bad guy.”

Semi sighed again, which Tendou personally found excessive. “I know I should always be expecting this kind of stuff and yet, somehow, you find new ways to surprise me every time.”

“Oh, Semi, you flatter me!” Tendou said, feigning swooning. The corner of Semi’s lips tugged up in a poorly suppressed smile.

“Seriously, though, you’re in detention constantly recently. You’re gonna get suspended at this rate.” Semi said, wiping the half-smile off his face.

Tendou shrugged, twirling a pencil between his fingers just to do something with his hands. “Maybe, but that’s a price I’m willing to pay if it means making this sorry excuse of a school a little more tolerable.”

“You and the word ‘tolerable’ should never be associated with each other.” Semi deadpanned.

Tendou frowned and was about to make a rebuttal when the bell finally rang. Tendou sprung up, haphazardly shoving his notes and homework back into his bag before sprinting out of the classroom, much to the annoyance of the math teacher.

He didn’t think he could handle being late to detention one more time. The last time he showed up late, the supervisor made him scrape gum off of the bottom of desks in the chemistry room. There had been so much built-up gunk, it was a miracle nobody had gotten ill just being within the vicinity.

Yeah. Never again.

After stopping by his locker to shove some of his textbooks in and pull out other ones to use in detention, he wove through the crowd of students towards the classroom where they always held detention- the civics classroom, practically on the opposite side of school

He eventually made it through the sea of highschoolers to the civics classroom. He opened the door and looked inside, seeing a surprising amount of people already inside. Usually there were only five or six kids in detention at most, but today there were already nine students sitting in desks in front of a very tired-looking teacher who drew the short straw to watch over them.

Tendou slumped down in the furthest back seat he could find, which was actually in the second to last row because the other students had had the same idea as him, taking up the entirety of the back row. 

The supervisor seemed so apathetic to the students’ existence that she didn’t even lift her head in acknowledgement to the next student to come in the door just after the final bell rang. The silver-haired newcomer looked around the room briefly before walking towards the second-to-last row and sitting himself down in the unoccupied desk right next to Tendou, setting his backpack down underneath it.

Tendou glanced over at him. He looked vaguely familiar- maybe they shared a few classes? Either way, he can’t recall ever talking to him, but something about the aura he exudes makes him want to.

Well- that, and the guy’s pretty. _Very_ pretty. Obviously he wants to talk to him. He’s gay, what else is he supposed to do?

He was about to lean over and initiate a conversation like he normally would with Semi orWakatoshi, but the other boy seemed to have the same idea as he did, because he was already leaning over towards Tendou.

_His eyes are like honey._ Tendou thought just as the shorter boy began to speak.

“So,” the stranger said, with a twinkle in his eyes. “..do you come here often?”

A brief moment passed, with Tendou so confused that he could hardly articulate. Then, clearing his throat, he opted to reply simply.

“Yes.”

They both, somehow, managed to hold each other’s gaze for a solid three seconds before they started cackling like maniacs. The boy tried in vain to stifle his laughter with his hand, and Tendou shook trying to let out as little noise as possible when the half-asleep teacher suddenly jolted up and looked pointedly in their direction.

“Oh my god-” the silver haired boy said when his cackling had calmed into the occasional giggle. “I didn’t expect you to answer like that.”

Tendou took a deep breath and steadied himself. He could feel himself grinning like an idiot. “What else was I gonna say?”

“I dunno, I kind of expected you to say something like ‘what the shit?’ or something along those lines, not to actually-” He burst into another bout of giggles.

“You asked a question, I gave an honest answer.” Tendou said with a shrug.

The silver-haired boy’s laughter calmed back down. “Still, I didn’t expect that to actually go well. What’s your name, by the way? I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Tendou Satori.” He said.

“Sugawara Koushi. Everyone just calls me Suga, though.” Suga said with a smile.

“Suga? Wait, do you know Semi? I think you’re in his study group.” Tendou asked.

“That’s where I heard your name from before! Knew it sounded familiar.” Suga exclaimed. “Yeah, I’m in a study group with Semi. Goshiki’s also mentioned you before, so I assume you know him too?”

Tendou nodded, and Suga went on. “How have we never met before? Semi and Goshiki only ever mention you in passing, how come they never introduced me?”

“They thought we would be too powerful for the world to handle if we ever crossed paths.” Tendou said, and Suga laughed, his smile bright. _Seriously, why is it so bright, this is unfair._

“Semi would definitely do that. He’s already tired of Hinata and Kageyama’s bickering in the study group.” Suga agreed.

“Are they the two sitting behind us? Tangerine and Sour-face?” Tendou asked, tilting his head to gesture towards the back row of seats, where a short flame-haired boy was engaged in a whisper-shouting match with a taller kid with black hair.

Suga smiled and nodded “Hinata is Tangerine and Kageyama is Sour-face. They both got detention for the same reason I did.”

“Oh? Well, what’re you in for?” Tendou asked with a grin

“It’s actually kind of a long story, but basically, we brought a goat to school.”

“..You brought a _what_ to school?” Tendou repeated, disbelieving.

“Yeah, we went and stole it from Ushijima’s farm. You know him, right?”

“He’s my best friend!”

“Oh,” Suga said, smiling sheepishly. “Uh, sorry about that?”

“Whose idea was it to steal from Wakatoshi? Wait- don’t tell me.” Tendou said, raising his hand. “Was it Oikawa?”

“Yep. He’d be in here too, but he got sent home early ‘cause someone threw a carton of eggs at him and it got _everywhere._ ” Suga said.

Tendou blinked. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Suga repeated.

“That might’ve been me.”

“Oh my god!” Suga exclaimed. “Wait, so we’re even. We stole your best friend’s goat, you threw a carton of eggs at my best friend. Now you can’t be mad!”

“I don’t think _stealing a goat_ can be compared to just dropping some eggs on someone.”

“You- Actually, I guess that’s fair. But we got detention for about two weeks for the goat-stealing, so hopefully that balances it out?” Suga gave him a sheepish grin that looked so cute on his face that Tendou thought he may die right then and there.

He supposed it wouldn’t be the worst way to go.

“..I’ll forgive you, but only because I like you. And you’re still walking on thin ice!” Tendou said. Suga just laughed.

“Thank goodness you forgive me, I’d hate for you to not after I confessed my crimes to you.”

Tendou gave him a grin. “You’re lucky I’m a forgiving person, and that I want to learn more about this goat-stealing. How’d you even manage to do it?”

Suga lit up, eyes practically glowing with mischief. “So you want the whole story? Alright, it went like this..”

\--

By the end of detention, they’d narrowly dodged a scolding from the supervisor and were holding back barely-contained laughter at the smallest things. For some reason, they had that effect on each other- everything just seemed funnier with the other around.

So when they were finally dismissed from detention into the nearly empty halls, it felt natural to begin walking together towards the lockers.

“..Are you serious, though? You didn’t even realize it was Oikawa you hit?” Suga asked.

“I told you, it was a hit-and-run! I just threw it at the first person I saw and ran.” Tendou said.

Suga shook his head in disbelief. “There’s no way. Oikawa’s gonna be so pissed when I tell him the eggs weren’t even personal.”

“Because he’d be able to feel more like a tragic victim if it were personal?” Tendou asked with a grin.

“Exactly.” Suga gave an exaggerated sigh. “Oikawa’s too dramatic for his own good sometimes. It’s hilarious though.”

“According to Wakatoshi he’s very- Oh, here’s my locker.” Tendou swiveled to open his locker. Suga lurked nearby as he took out his backpack and shoved books into it haphazardly.

“Y’know, if you tear up those books, the school makes you pay for it.” Suga said just as Tendou heard the distinct sound of tearing paper come from his backpack.

“I know that!” Tendou said. “It’s just that I don’t care.”

“..You probably should? They charged me like ten thousand yen last year for the book I decimated.”

“Wait, THAT much? Shit. My books are so shitty, I’m so dead.” Tendou said, eyes wide now. Goddamnit, he hadn’t realized these books would be that expensive. He’d figured he’d need to pay four thousand at most.

“Maybe you could repair them. You could come to our study group and do it with us! Hinata should repair his books too, we’ll all do it together.” Suga said, giving a slight smile.

“I think that’s a good idea, if your friends will tolerate me after I threw those eggs at Oikawa.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m pretty sure they all think it’s hilarious. Kageyama especially, his eyes practically shone when he heard Oikawa got assaulted by some guy with a carton of eggs.” Suga said.

“All in a day’s work!” Tendou grinned. Then, remembering himself, he zipped his backpack closed and slung it on. “It was fun talking to you, Suga, but I’ve gotta head out.”

“Can I walk with you a bit further?” Suga asked. There was a _look_ on the shorter boy’s face and for all the pride Tendou took in his ability to read people, he couldn’t really place whatever that was.

Intrigue won over the need to get home quickly.

“Sure, if you haven’t got anything you need to fetch from your locker.”

Suga lifted one of the straps on the backpack around his shoulders. “Nah, I brought it all to detention.”

Tendou just nodded, and they made their way to the school entrance, which wasn’t too far away.

Tendou noticed- not for the first time- that Suga seemed to be walking faster to keep up with him. So he slowed himself down to let Suga walk at a comfortable stride.

Of course he noticed this. Tendou would’ve been surprised if he didn’t.

“Why’re you slowed down?” Suga asked barely ten seconds after he’d slowed his pace. “You hurt, or just lazy?”

“Maybe I was being considerate and trying to give you a chance to keep up with those tiny legs of yours.” Tendou said in reply. Suga gave a faux gasp of offense, and then crossed his arms as they neared the doors.

“Not my fault you’ve got those freakishly long legs.”

“I think you’re into them, though.” Tendou challenged, looking at Suga out of the corner of his eye as he gave a smirk.

Suga said nothing, but Tendou swore he saw a light blush dust his cheeks.

They walked out of the school and went towards the bike rack and unlocked his bike. It was too small for him by about two and a half years, and Tendou kept hitting his knees against the handles when he rode it around. Really, he should get a new one, but he was too attached- and too lazy- to do that.

Suga let out a small chuckle seeing Tendou with the bike. Tendou put a hand on his hip. “Is it not your style?”

“No, it’s just- It’s _tiny_ .” Suga said, emphasizing the _tiny_ and gesturing at Tendou.

“It’s not tiny!” Tendou said. “It’s a good size.”

“It’s definitely too tiny for those long legs.”

“I _knew_ it! You _do_ have a thing for my legs!” Tendou pointed at Suga accusatorily, who blushed more than last time.

“That’s not- I- Fuck you.” Suga said as Tendou cackled.

Tendou moved his bike to the sidewalk and was just about to give a farewell to Suga when the silver-haired spoke suddenly.

“Can I have your number?” Suga asked. Tendou blinked, certain he’d heard that wrong. He put the kickstand of his bike down and looked over.

“What?”

“Can I have your number?” Suga repeated.

_What._ His mind repeated, unhelpfully.

“Suga,” Tendou said after recomposing himself. He stepped over and leaned down to get in the shorter’s space. “Are you coming onto me?”

Suga gave a sly smile in return. _Shit, that shouldn’t be nearly as cute as it is._

“Maybe I am.” He said. “I mean, the first sentence I said to you was that shitty as hell pick-up line.”

_Oh,_ Tendou thought. _That’s true._

“Also, even if you're not interested back,” Suga said, suddenly seeming a little less confident as he shifted on his feet. “I’d still need your number in order to organize a study group with you.”

“You know I could just talk to Semi or Goshiki for that.” Tendou said, but he immediately realized it was the wrong thing to say when Suga’s smile weakened. So he backtracked.

“But uh. I’d still like your number.” Tendou could feel his face turning red, and he suddenly remembered how close he was to Suga’s face. “You know. In case Semi and Goshiki refuse all contact with me. Totally for no other reason.”

Suga’s eyes widened, and his smile grew into a genuine one- no hint of slyness or embarrassment this time.

“Um. Great! Great. That’s great.” Suga said, and he reached into his pocket to pull out a phone, holding it out to Tendou. Tendou, after taking a second to remember basic body functions, took it and put his number in as a contact.

Suga put his phone back into his pocket and looked back up at Tendou. “So! ..Text me? And maybe we’ll see each other at the study group?”

Tendou nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

A few moments passed, and Suga was the first to step back. Tendou stopped leaning so far down and went back over to his too-small bike. 

Tendou honestly had no idea what even just happened, or how, or _why,_ but he could feel himself grinning like a fool.

“Talk to you later, Goat-thief!” He said, and Suga laughed at the sudden nickname, his smile so bright it rivalled the sun.

“See you soon!”

As Tendou biked down the sidewalk towards his house and eventually past Ushijima’s farm, the light feeling in his chest wouldn't fade.

It didn't fade all night, and only grew when he got home and opened his phone to see a new message from an unknown contact.

**From: [Unknown Number]**

hello from the goat-thief!!

Tendou smiled to himself and sent a reply.

**To: Goat-thief**

hey, goat-thief!! about that study group..

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!  
> if you made it this far, it (hopefully) means you finished my fic.  
> i'm a new writer to the haikyuu fandom and i plan on making more fics. probably with a lot of rarepairs that i think are criminally underrated.  
> here's a link to my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/tktendou) made to go along with this ao3 account, if you'd like to talk to me there!


End file.
